Sucker for pain
by Skovko
Summary: Kaylea doesn't care that she's just one woman and The Shield is three men. She exposes them to everyone for lying and challenges them. Everyone knows she's crazy but just how crazy she really is, The Shield is about to find out. She doesn't back down, she doesn't get scared, and she just loves feeling pain. Chained up, beaten, abused... and still laughing.
1. On top of the stairs

Everyone went crazy for the three men standing inside the ring with their fists pressed together while Ryback made his way backstage after taking a vicious beating by the hands of the three men inside the ring.

Some people hated them, other people loved them, but what they all shared were their fear for them. They didn't take crap from anyone and they weren't afraid to take on any challenge. And a challenge was what they were about to get. Not one like they were used to. This one came from someone just as crazy as they were, if not even more.

 _I torture you_  
 _Take my hand through the flames_  
 _I torture you_  
 _I'm a slave to your games_  
 _I'm just a sucker for pain_  
 _I wanna chain you up_  
 _I wanna tie you down_  
 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

All three of them turned their eyes towards the ramp as her music hit, wondering what she could possible want. They waited but she didn't appear on the ramp like she usually did.

"Hey Shield, up here!" She called.

They looked up to see her standing on top of the stairs where they would usually enter from. She was grinning.

"Just had to see what was so special about entering the arena this way. I get it now. It's the only way to make you look big and tough. I mean, you look so small from my point of view and I can only imagine how I must look up here from your point of view. Is that what it's all about? Compensating for something by making you look bigger up here?" She asked.  
"That's real cute, dollface," Dean said.  
"Oh Dean, always using such charming words to get women to open their legs for you. Are you mad about me not being flat on my back for you yet?" She asked.

He was shouting something back in anger that she couldn't make out since he forgot to put the microphone back up to his face. Seth stopped him and looked up at her.

"What do you want, Kaylea?" He asked.

She laughed as she took two steps down.

"What do I want? I'm out here to set the record straight. What is it you usually say? You don't work for anybody?" She asked.  
"That's right," Roman said.  
"We don't work for anybody. We work for each other," Seth said.  
"Really? Could have fooled me," she said.

She pointed towards the screen.

"So this isn't you recieving money from Paul Heyman for helping CM Punk take Ryback down?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

The audience went completely silent as the clip started playing. There they were on the screen, getting payed off my Paul Heyman. There was no denying it.

"How did you get that footage?" Seth asked in an angry tone.  
"I recorded it," she answered and chuckled.  
"What do you want?" Roman asked.  
"What I just did. I want the world to know how pathetic you three are. I want everyone to know the truth," she answered.  
"The truth? That's funny coming from you. You don't have the best reputation yourself," Dean said.  
"I know that, Dean-o, but at least I don't lie. I know I'm crazy and I know you secretly love me that way but I never lie," she said.

She took another step down.

"Why don't you come down here, dollface? We're not above hitting a girl," Dean said.  
"Neither am I so I'll hit you any time," she fired back.  
"Cute, that's real cute," he spat.  
"But I'll take one of you on if you like that," she challenged.  
"Yeah, come on down," Roman growled.  
"One of you. I know you're never fighting fair but let's try and see if you can do it just once. How about it, Seth? You and me tomorrow night?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'll beat your ass if you want it," Seth answered.  
"I figured I'll start with you, seeing you're the smallest and weakest one of you all," she said.  
"I'm not the weakest one!" He yelled.  
"Mind telling me who it is then?" She asked.

Seth turned around and looked at Dean who gave him a hard stare back.

"What the fuck, Seth? You think I'm weak?" Dean asked.  
"You guys are so easy," she said and chuckled.  
"Stop it! That's what she wants," Roman said.  
"Boo Roman, let me have some fun," she pouted.

Seth turned back around and looked up at her.

"Tomorrow night, you and me. Bring it on, Kaylea," he said.  
"Promise to keep your two lapdogs out of the arena?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I promise," he answered.  
"I have a feeling you're lying to me. You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Seth? It's not like you would ever lie to anybody, would you?" She asked and smirked.  
"Don't worry, dollface, Seth can take you down on his own," Dean said.  
"I doubt it but we'll see. Just to make sure no one suddenly slides under the ropes, let's make it a cage match," she said.

The audience screamed in exitement. She ran her tongue over her teeth and grinned before turning around and walking back up the three steps. As she reached the top again, she turned around to take a last look at them.

"Seth's gonna mess you up real bad, dollface," Dean spat.  
"I'm waiting for it," she said.

She took off as they jumped out of the ring, over the barricade and up the stairs. She was long gone once they finally reached the top. They were all furiated that she had dared to challenge them.

"We don't have time for this shit," Seth growled.  
"Calm down, she's just a girl. You'll take her down in now time," Roman said.  
"Of all the women in this company, why did it have to be the crazy one?" Seth asked.  
"Because no one else would ever dare challenge us," Roman answered.  
"Don't let her get that spinning heel kick in though. I've heard the other girls talk about how nasty it is," Dean said.


	2. Cage match

"Bring that bastard down!" Someone shouted at her as she came down the ramp.  
"You know I will!" She shouted back with a twisted smile on her face.

She stopped in front of the cage and looked at it. Its structure sure was frightening to a certain point and at the same time, it was a complete thrill that she was about to enter it. She ran her fingers on the metal as she made her way to the door and entered.

As The Shield's music hit, she jumped up on the top rope, held on tight to the cage and just staired at the three men that appeared on top of the stairs. She pointed her finger at Roman and Dean.

"You better stay up there!" She sneered even though she knew they couldn't hear her.

She then pointed at Seth, turned her hand around and crooked her finger to invite him down.

He smirked and started walking down the stairs. She kept her eyes on them. To her relief Roman and Dean turned around and walked back out. As Seth jumped over the barricade, she jumped down from the top rope. She moved her body around to watch him as he walked around the cage towards the door.

"Nowhere to run, Kaylea," he said as he entered the cage.  
"I wasn't planning on running but once you're lying helpless on your back, you'll look up to see me climb out of this thing, unless I choose to pin you instead of course," she said.  
"That will never happen!" He shouted.  
"Aw, poor Sethie. Will it hurt your ego too much if a woman beats you?" She taunted.  
"A woman? Ha! All I see is a little girl!" He spat.  
"Funny. That's all I see too," she said and grinned.

They both quickly looked at the door as it was slammed shut and locked by a referee.

"Ring the bell!" The referee inside the cage yelled.

The bell rang and they turned their eyes back at each other.

She knew he was fast. It wasn't like she hadn't been watching him in the ring. There was just a big difference between watching someone in the ring and actually being with them in the ring. He grabbed her and squeezed tight, trying to cut off her air from the beginning. The only thing working for her right in that moment was her small size. He was used to taking on big guys, not small women, so instead of trying to push her way out of his grib, she pushed herself downwards and out of his arms that way. As always his legs were apart and she quickly made her way through them and stood up behind him.

He turned around with a puzzled look on his face before grabbing her again and again trying to squeeze the air out of her. Clearly he was hoping to just make her tap out or pass out right away so he could be done with this match and move on. Once again she pushed downwards and went between his legs.

"Stop playing games!" He yelled as he turned around to face her again.  
"Stop opening your legs like a slut then!" She yelled back with a grin on her face.

He went for her a third time but this time she was finally prepared, sidestepping him quickly and throwing her elbow into the back of his head. The sound he made from the blow made her smile. He had his hand on the back of his head and he looked at her again. Clearly he hadn't imagined a woman being able to cause him any kind of pain and by the look in his eyes, it pissed him off, which only made her smile even more.

"Come on, Sethie, dance with me," she mocked him.  
"It's Seth, you bitch!" He spat.

She laughed. She loved how she could get to him that easy.

"Alright, fine," he growled.

If she wanted the big boy treatment, she would get the big boy treatment. No more holding back, no more treating her like a woman. Besides, he already figured after three failed attempts that she was never gonna go down easy.

"Finally," she whispered as he locked up with her.

They went back and forward for a while. Granted he was strong and fast but she shared his speed. He hit hard, she hit fast. For every blow he got in on her, she got two or three back on him. He didn't know anyone besides Dean that could deliver blows that fast but he wasn't backing down because of it.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually impressed by her skills. However, that would not stop him from taking her down. She deserved to be put in her place. Too late he realized his mind had wandered a little too far and he had gotten sloppy in his movements. An elbow straight to his temple sent him to his knees.

She went to the corner, eyeing him up quickly. He looked up to see her charging full speed towards him, trying to give him a shining wizard. This is where his speed came in handy. As soon as her knee lifted to hit his head, he countered her quickly and she suddenly found herself on his shoulders as he lifted her up.

"Oh fuck," she muttered as he took a couple of steps towards the corner and threw her into a turnbuckle powerbomb.

As she went through the air, she saw something black moving in the corner of her eye. She knew what it was, or rather who it was, and then the pain from hitting the turnbuckle went through her.

She got to her knees and crawled a few steps. The black was moving close to her.

"That's what you get, dollface!" She heard Dean's mocking voice.

She knew it was an attemp to make her scared and move away from him but she also knew a curb stomp would be incoming any second. As she heard running footsteps towards her, she rolled her body against Dean's voice instead, making Seth growl in frustration as he missed the stomp.

She shook her head and got to her feet fast.

 _"Fight now, cry later."_

She forced her body to run towards Seth, smashing her right fist into his left eye full force. He stumbled towards the ropes as he struggled to see from the blow. He grabbed on to the cage, making the mistake of turning his back on her.

He saw stars as her spinning heel kick hit him straight on. He fell to his knees. She looked from side to side, seeing how Dean and Roman were giving her evil looks from each side of the cage. She smirked as she ran towards Seth, deciding to use his own move against him, curb stomping him down into the mat.

"How do you like it yourself, bitch?" She yelled.

She saw them move. A quick look at both of them and she knew she had to get out fast. They were climbing the cage on either sides. She chose a third side, placing herself between their sides, as she climbed as fast as she could.

She reached the top and was about to climb over when a strong hand grabbed her hair and yanked her to her feet. She stared into the face of Roman. How the hell could someone his size climb that fast? He let go off her hair and grabbed her throat. As she felt him push her backwards, she grabbed his wrist to hold herself up.

 _"Oh shit, this is gonna hurt."_

It was a long way down back into the ring and he was taunting her. She had no doubt in her mind that he would let her go any second now. He just wanted to see the fear in her eyes first. He gave her a twisted smile and as she saw that smile, she knew she had to do something. If she was going down, she was taking him down with her. She smiled back before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his arm. He might be strong but no way he could hold her like that when he was already leaning forward. They both fell and she realized she hadn't been thinking it through. Yes, they would both land in the ring but he would land on top of her.

 _"Oh yes, this is definately gonna hurt."_

That was the last thought that crossed her mind before everything went to black.


	3. Bitch slap

She growled as she woke up. Her entire body was aching. She opened her eyes and looked around. Where the hell was she? She didn't know this room. She tried sitting up and heard the sound of a chain moving along with her. She looked down at her wrists. Why was she handcuffed? There was a chain going from the handcuffs to the wall so she could move around.

 _"This ought to be interesting."_

She leaned on the wall for support as she finally got to her feet. She looked down at herself. Bruises were forming on her legs. She could only imagine the rest of her body starting to change colour as well after the match she had against Seth but she couldn't see it. Her ring gear covered the rest of her up. Why was she still in her ring gear? Blue denim shorts and a long sleeved black shirt.

She had always wrestled in long sleeved shirts. She didn't want anybody to see her hideous scars. She was 7 years old when she was jumping on the couch. She fell backwards and through the glass table. Her back and arms were covered in scars from that accident. That was also the day she made friends with pain. She remembered lying covered in glass with the blood pouring out of her and she felt good. The doctors said it was from shock but she knew better. She liked feeling pain.

Her boots were gone though. She could see them on the floor next to the door on the other side of the room but the chain wasn't long enough for her to reach that far. Well, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was to figure out where she was and who was keeping her there.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" She called out loud.

It didn't take long before the door opened and Seth entered. His left eye was black.

"Seth baby, you look so good," she laughed.  
"Shut up," he sneered as he made his way towards her.  
"However, you really should remember to paint both eyes when you play with makeup. Want me to help you with the other eye as well?" She said and grinned.

He threw a punch at her, making her stumble backwards against the wall.

"I said shut up!" He sneered.  
"Oh Sethie boy, why so mad? Couldn't handle losing?" She asked.  
"I didn't lose," he answered.  
"Because you cheated like I knew you would, like everyone in the arena knew you would," she said.  
"If you knew it, why did you wanna take me on?" He asked.  
"I was bored," she answered and shrugged her shoulders.

He laughed. He actually laughed at her words. She looked at him until his laughter died out.

"Can I have my boots back? My feet are cold," she said.  
"No. We all know you'll try getting that spinning heel kick in at one of us at some point and it'll hurt less without the boots," he said.  
"Care to test that theory?" She asked and twisted a smile.

He just shook his head.

"What exactly are your plans with keeping me here?" She asked.  
"Guess you'll see in time," he answered and grinned.  
"Well, I'm always up for some games," she said.

His smile grew evil and he walked up to her close. He grabbed the chain with one hand, forcing her hands up, while his other hand pushed into her chest, pinning her up against the wall.

"How is it that intro song of yours go? I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, right? Well, you're all chained up, aren't you?" He said in a cold voice.  
"Oh Seth, you forget the most important sentence of that song. I'm just a sucker for pain," she said and smiled at him.  
"Guess we'll find out soon enough just how much pain you can take," he said.

He let go but before turning around, he slapped her.

"Really, Seth? You bitch slap?" She asked as she put her hand on her cheek.

He didn't answer. He just turned around and walked out of the door.


	4. Help me settle a bet

She didn't get much time alone before a bigger man showed up in the door and entered the room.

"Roman, you look like shit," she said.  
"So do you," he said.  
"I feel like shit too," she said.

He stopped a few steps from her and crossed his arms.

"Help me out here, Roman. I can't seem to remember what happened. I know we went down together but I can't recall the landing. Please don't tell me I softened your fall completely," she said.  
"Like your small body could ever take up my entire frame," he said.  
"Good, good. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you didn't get hurt at all," she said and smiled innocently.

He snorted.

"You're just really becking for us to hurt you, aren't you?" He asked.

She turned around, leaned her hands on the wall and shook her ass.

"Yes daddy, please punish me," she answered.

Again she was surprised at how fast a man his size could move. Before she got a chance to turn back around, he was right behind her with his hand on her head, pressing her hard up against the wall.

"You're just all shades of crazy, aren't you?" He growled.  
"Oh Roman, you know just how to sweet talk a lady," she said.

He gave her head a push before releasing her again. She turned around and looked at him.

"Aw, you were just starting to turn me on," she said and stuck out her tongue.

She felt herself connect with the wall again as he wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed tight.

"Come on, little girl, let me hear you talk some more dirty," he said as he gave her a cold stare.

She tried opening her mouth but all that came out were gasps as she struggled to breathe. His free hand went around her and squeezed her ass.

"Is this what you want, little girl?" He whispered in her ear. "Because I'll give it to you. We will all give it to you. We'll hurt you way beyond your imagination if you keep up this attitude of yours."

She fell to her knees still gasping for air when he finally let go. He lifted his foot and she felt his boot on her neck as he pressed her all the way down on the floor.

"You gotta learn to stay down," he growled.

Then the pressure disappeared and she watched from the floor as he walked away. He stopped in the open door and she could see Dean walk up to him. Roman looked over his shoulder to take one last look at her before looking back at Dean.

"She's all yours," Roman said and walked away.

Dean walked quickly over to her.

"Get up!" He sneered and kicked her in the side.

She made a painful sound and he laughed.

"I said, get up, dollface!" He sneered and kicked her again.  
"Seriously, stop being so romantic! I'm getting up, alright!" She yelled at him as she dragged herself up.

She heard him chuckle at her use of the word romantic. She wondered why they all found her so amusing. She always talked like that. Hadn't they watched any of her promos or seen any of her matches? She wasn't the typical female wrestler, nor did she ever want to be.

She finally got to her feet. Her eyes slowly went from the floor and up his body. She stopped as she saw the tip of a folding knife sticking out of the side pocket of his pants. She hurried to move her eyes all the way to meet his stare before he noticed that she had seen it.

"Dean-o darling, I was actually hoping you could help me out a bit," she said.  
He let out a high laugh.  
"Like I'm ever gonna let you loose," he said.  
"What? No, I would never ask you to do that. Why would I do that? I like being chained up. But out of curiosity, which one of you hold the key to the handcuffs?" She asked.  
"Like we would ever bring it in here. We know you and how you work. You'll try taking us down and get the key. It's on the counter in the kitchen and it'll stay there," he answered.  
"Huh, how about that? Clever boy," she said and tilted her head. "Anyway, I need your help to settle a bet there's going around in the female locker room."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You see, all the women are betting on which Shield member has the biggest dick. Now, we all know it isn't Seth after his nude pictures scandal. He's avarage size which isn't bad at all but that leaves you and Roman. The other women say it must be Roman due to his large frame but I got my money on you," she said.

She grabbed his crotch with her right hand and gave him a dirty look. He put both his hands over hers, afraid she might hurt him. She didn't. She just kept it there in a gently squeeze, holding his gaze, distracting him while her left hand quickly pulled the knife out of his pocket. She used her fingertips to push it up her sleeve before he noticed.

 _"Get him out!"_

"Ah well," she said and released her grip.

He let go off her hand but kept looking into her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said in a cold voice.  
"Uh, lucky me," she said and stuck out her tongue.

 _"What are you doing? Get him out!"_

She yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked as casual as she could.  
"Just past midnight. We'll come back tomorrow to start having some real fun with you," he said and smirked.  
"Goodnight Dean," she said and sat down.

He walked over to the door. He turned around and looked at her.

"For the record, Roman's dick is thicker but mine is longer," he said.

She laughed as he turned around, closed the door and left her in the room. She waited for a few seconds, listened if any of them were coming back, before taking out the knife from her sleeve.


	5. Who plays the game the best?

She unfolded the blade and put it to the bolt in the wall. She twisted and turned, working all her strength, until she finally felt it move a bit. It was hard work and it took some time but she finally managed to screw it loose from the wall. Halfway out she put the knife between her teeth and used her fingers to unscrew it.

She let out a small laugh as the bolt fell to the floor and she was able to pull the handcuffs out of the chain. She took the knife out of her mouth again.

"Gotcha," she said in a low tone.

She got to her feet and walked over to the door. She put her boots on. She leaned up against the door and listened. She couldn't hear anything so she silently opened the door a bit. She stopped and listened again. Still nothing so she opened the door just enough for her to slide through the opening.

 _"Let's see who plays this game the best."_

She silently walked through the first room and found herself in a kitchen. What was it Dean had said? The key to the handcuffs was on the counter in the kitchen. She quickly walked over to it and there was a key. They hadn't even bothered to hide it or anything. They must have been real confident about her not going anywhere. She held a chuckle within as she grabbed the key and unlocked the handcuffs. She put the key in one of the side pockets and the handcuffs in one of the back pockets. She better take it with her just in case.

She walked through the kitchen towards the door in the other end. She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she set foot in the hallway. There was a large man walking further down, turning into a room. She knew by the size it was Roman. She quietly made her way towards the room he went into and listened. She could hear him peeing behind the door. Shortly after the sound of a toilet flushing. She stood holding the knife, waiting for him to be done in there.

Shortly after the door opened. He had barely set foot in the hallway before he felt a knife being pushed against his throat.

"Ssh," her voice sounded.

He stayed quiet and just looked at her, waiting for her next move.

"Show me the way out of here," she whispered.

He turned around and started walking. She was behind him with the knife pressed against his back. He knew better than to try to take her on as long as she had that knife so close to him. For now he just did what she wanted and led her through the big house.

After walking through different rooms, they went into another and bigger hallway. There at the end was the frontdoor. She smiled by the sight of it. She looked around and noticed a set of keys on a table.

"Really? That easy?" She chuckled as she grabbed them.

There were three keys in the keychain and she knew one of them had to be for the frontdoor.

"On your knees," she said.

He did as she wanted. She took out the handcuffs and threw them at him.

"Cuff yourself," she said.

He cuffed his wrists and looked at her. She pulled out the key from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Now, if you're a good boy, I'll drop the key right outside the door once I'm out. Okay?" She said.

He nodded. She put the key back into her pocket.

She turned her back on him and put one of the keys in the lock. She let out a small laugh as she heard the lock klick. Right on first try. She was just about to open the door, when she felt a sharp pain around her throat and she was being yanked back. Roman was on his feet and he used the handcuffs to strangle her. She dropped the knife during the struggle and he kicked it away.

He yanked her towards the table and slammed her front first into it, knocking the air out of her stomach.

"Fucking uncuff me!" He growled as he tightened the chain from the handcuffs around her throat.

She reached down in her pocket, pulled out the key and unlocked one of his wrists. He pulled his arms apart, grabbed her neck with one hand and pushed her forcefully down on the table.

"You wanna play games, little girl?" He growled as his other hand went in front of her and opened her shorts.

He pulled down her shorts and panties before opening his own pants and pulling them down to his knees along with his boxers.

"I'll fucking play with you then," he growled as he forced himself into her.

He thrust in as hard as he could, determined to hurt her as much as possible, but she didn't cry or scream. She moaned. This woman was really crazy. She wanted this. It didn't stop him though. If anything, it just made him push into her even harder.

"Take... it... all..." He growled between his thrusts.

Her nails clawed at the table and she finally screamed out loud but it wasn't from fear or pain. It was from pleasure as she came. He roared as he felt her walls squeeze him so good that he came too.

He pulled out of her and threw her down on the floor. He was fast to pull up his pants and grab both the knife and the key to the handcuffs from the floor.

"Get dressed!" He barked as he uncuffed his other wrist.

She stood up and pulled up her panties and shorts.

"Wrists!" He barked.

She held her wrists out towards him as he cuffed her again. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her back through the house. Dean and Seth came walking towards them. They had heard Roman roar and knew something was up.

"How the fuck did she get out?" Dean asked.  
"How do you think?" Roman asked as he handed Dean his knife back.  
"Sneaky bitch. I hadn't even noticed it was gone," Dean said.

She just grinned at him before Roman dragged her back into the room she had started in. He threw her down on the ground on the spot where she had first woken up. She looked up to see Seth and Dean had followed them inside the room.

"Guess we won't wait till the morning to have some fun," Dean said with a twisted smile on his face.  
"Well, technically it is morning since it's around 1 AM," she said.

 _"Damn, I lost this round. Who knew they would be this good at playing?"_

She tilted her head and looked at them.

"It's kind of pathetic how it takes three big men to keep one small woman down," she said.  
"Oh yeah? Let's see who's the pathetic one once we're done with you," Seth said.


	6. Beautiful

"Out!" Seth barked at Roman and Dean.  
"Aw man, why do you get to go first?" Dean pouted.  
"I don't. Roman was already there," Seth said.

Roman chuckled and guided Dean out of the room, closing the door behind them.

She sat up on her knees and looked at him.

"How would you like me, Seth? On my knees, on my back or maybe up against the wall?" She said in a sweet voice.

He backhanded her and she tumbled to the floor. His boot pressed down on the side of her face.

"Drop your shorts and panties," he said.

She reached down and wriggled out of her clothes. It was hard since he didn't move his boot from her face but she managed. She heard him open his pants.

"God Seth, you're turning me on with your sweet treatment," she said from under his boot.

His boot disappeared but before she could react, he was on top of her, pulling her legs apart. He grabbed the chain on the handcuffs with one hand and held it above her head while his other hand squeezed around her throat. He pushed himself inside her and started thrusting at a violent pace.

He stared at her face as he thrust in and out of her. He wanted to see fear but she showed none. Instead she started laughing which pissed him off and he squeezed tighter around her throat.

"Come on, Sethie baby, hurt me!" She laughed.

He squeezed even tighter and she could barely breathe. The last thing she felt before passing out by his hand was the feeling of cumming violently. She never got to feel him cum too before she was gone.

"Wake up!"

The voice sounded so far away but the kick to her thigh was very much close.

"Wake up, dollface!"

Another kick to her thigh and she groaned.

"I know you're awake."

Finally she heard him loud and clear as she came to.

"Dean-o, what brings you here?" She asked and finally opened her eyes.  
"My turn," he said with a grin as her eyes found his.

He dropped to his knees beside her and grabbed her hair.

"Now, when I push my dick into that shit-talking mouth of yours in a second, you're gonna be a good girl, right?" He asked.  
"I'll bite," she answered.

He pulled out the knife she had held in her hands earlier and showed it to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'll definately bite," she answered.

He frowned. It wasn't the answer he had expected to hear.

"Guess I'll have to cut you and leave some ugly scars," he said, trying to scare her.  
"Ha! Good luck finding a spot," she laughed.

He raised his brows and looked down her naked legs. He couldn't see any scars. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had never seen her in anything but long sleeved shirts.

"What are you hiding under there?" He asked and ran his finger on the hem of her shirt.  
"A body," she answered.  
He slapped her.  
"Smart ass!" He growled.

He grabbed her hips and quickly swung her over on her stomach. Before she could react, his knee pressed down between her shoulder blades, keeping her down. He started pulling up her shirt and he was surprised by all the scars on her back.

She tried not to give away how she felt in that moment. The scars were her only weakness. She could talk trash and take pain everyday but when it came to the scars, there was still a feminine side of her that didn't want any man to see that.

He moved his knee and sat on her ass as he pulled the shirt all the way over her head and left it by her wrists. He couldn't get it further because of the handcuffs. He ran his fingertips up her back and over her arms.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Those scars were anything but beautiul but Dean seemed to be taken by them. He bowed down and licked all the way up her back.

"Absolutely beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

His words had sent her to another place and she hadn't noticed he had opened his pants and dropped them. She was taken by surprise as he pushed himself inside her. She was still on her stomach while he thrust into her from behind. His tongue and fingers still ran over her scars and she felt something she had never felt before. She felt wanted.

She let herself go for the third time that night and screamed out loud as he made her cum. He ran his nails down her arms and grabbed her hands as he came himself shortly after.

He stood up and closed his pants.

"Hey guys, come in here!" He shouted.

The feeling of being wanted disappeared in an instant. The door opened and Seth and Roman entered.

"Look at her," Dean said.

They both looked at the scars covering her body.

"Who knew she was that beautiful?" Dean said in a dreamy voice.  
"She sure does fit in here," Roman said.  
"She can hear you," she cut them off.

Seth walked over and grabbed her hair, yanking her head upwards.

"Maybe we should shut that mouth up for a while," he sneered.  
"Always the romantic, huh, Seth? Next you'll bring me candles and flowers? Do you want a second round already or can I go to sleep now?" She asked as she stared him straight in the eyes.  
"The worst part is that Dean is right. You are beautiful but your annoying being constantly makes us wanna hurt you," Seth growled before letting go off her hair.

"Sweet dreams, dollface," Dean said.

She heard them all leave. The door was closed and locked this time too. It hadn't been locked earlier but it made sense since she was no longer chained to the wall. She sat up and pulled the shirt back down. She got up and put her panties back on. No need to put the shorts on too. She knew they would come off again soon. She yawned and laid down to get some sleep.

She woke up way late by the sound of something being put down. She opened her eyes and saw Seth setting up a tv. He turned to look at her.

"We're heading for the arena now. You can watch the show and wish you were there," he said and turned on the tv.

Then he was gone.

She watched intensely as they appeared on the screen a couple of hours later. After she had exposed them, they had changed attitude completely. She watched as they called out Paul Heyman and CM Punk. She watched as they beat Paul and triple powerbombed CM Punk. She watched as Seth once again screamed that they didn't work for anybody but only for each other. She watched as they bumped their fists together and looked mean. She watched and she smiled. So far everything was going as planned.

She was still smiling as they came back later and entered the room.

"Why are you smiling?" Dean asked.  
"You guys are completely dancing to my fiddle," she answered.  
"That's funny seeing as you're the one in handcuffs," Roman said.

She smirked at him.

"The other day you were so mad at me for exposing you to the world that you forgot to question my motives," she said.

Their faces grew more serious.

"I wanted you to cut ties with that snake Heyman and watching you beat him up tonight and take out Punk too was glorious," she said.  
"What did you do?" Seth growled.  
"I didn't do anything. You did. I was here. How could I do anything? But I told you to dance, and you danced like the sweetest little puppets," she answered.

She fell back against the wall as Seth's hand hit her cheek.

"You still bitch slap," she chuckled as she tasted blood in her mouth.

Again his hand hit her cheek. She pushed herself off the wall and shoved him hard. He fell to the floor, feeling surprised by her action. She jumped down on him and grabbed his shirt.

Roman was fast behind her, grabbing her arms, pulling her off Seth. He held her like that.

"I did what I had to do! You were sidetracked and in the pocket of that snake! You are better than that! You are justice! No good and no justice has ever come out from being in Heyman's pocket! I made you whole again! I made sure it was only the three of you again!" She was shouting as loud as she could.

Roman released the grip on her. He pushed her up against the wall and grabbed her throat instead. He stared at her before turning his head to look at Seth and Dean over his shoulder. She could see in their faces that her words had gotten through and that their minds were working.

"You know I'm right," she said in a low tone.

Roman turned his head back to look at her. His eyes were hard. He leaned in closer.

"Maybe you're right but that doesn't stop this thing we're doing right now. You want us to serve justice? We're starting with you," he growled before letting go off her.

She watched as they all walked out, locking the door behind them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said out in the room.


	7. Some sort of poetic justice

A couple of days passed the same way. They took turns coming into her room. She enjoyed playing with them, seeing how frustrated they became when it got more and more clear to them that they couldn't break her. She watched the show on TV each night, happy to see they stayed true to their original path, taking down anyone who would stand in their way.

She sat on the floor, looking up at Roman as he got dressed. He was the last one in for the night and she knew they would let her sleep till next day when they all had been in there. They always did.

"You know, I've really enjoyed my time here but I think it's time for me to leave soon," she said.

He looked down at her and ran his tongue over his lips. A hint of a smile was on his face.

"Do you honestly think we're gonna let you out of here?" He asked.  
"No, but just because you're not letting me out, doesn't mean I won't walk out on my own," she answered.  
"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" He asked.  
"You'll see," she answered and smiled.

He let out a laugh and then he left the room, locking the door behind him. She stretched her body, yawned and laid down to sleep. Yeah, it was definately time to get out of here. Not that she was done playing with them but she needed the game to go in a different direction.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of the door being unlocked. She sat up, watching the door closely, waiting to see who would start the morning with her. The door opened and Seth entered.

 _"Seth? There's gonna be some poetic justice in this."_

"Morning," he said as he walked over to her, unbuttoning his jeans along the way, not wasting any time.  
"Sethie baby, come to play again?" She asked with a smirk.

She laid back down and stretched her arms over her body, showing him she was willing to take what he was offering.

"One of these days you won't be so cocky anymore," he said as he dropped down on his knees between her legs.  
"I remembered this old joke last night. Do you know why rape should be impossible in theory?" She asked.  
He tilted his head and looked at her.  
"Alright, I'll bite. Why?" He asked.  
"Because a woman with the dress up to her waist runs faster than a man with the pants down by his ankles," she answered.

A split second later before he even got a chance to let the joke sink in, he felt her legs tighten around his throat. She used all her strength to drag him down on his side as she kept squeezing. He laid on one of his arms as he tried to fight her with the other. She grabbed it with both her hands and yanked it backwards, causing him to feel so much pain.

"Come on, Seth, don't make it so hard on yourself. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just go to sleep," she said in a calm tone.

He was anything but calm as he felt his airways close.

"Ssh, just sleep," she said almost in a whisper.

She finally felt his body go limp and she let go off him. She quickly checked to make sure he was still breathing. She leaned in close to his face and looked at him.

"It's been so much fun, Seth," she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

She checked his pockets and found the key to the door. Not that it was locked when any of them was in there with her but the smart move would be to lock Seth in there when she left to make sure to keep him out of the game as she made her way through the house.

She got up and got dressed. She made her way to the door, opened it a bit and peeked out. A joy flushed through her as she saw her boots right next to the door, standing up against the wall on the other side. She grabbed them, closed the door again and put them on. She took one last look at Seth. He was still out.

She slowly opened the door a bit again.

"You're done?" Dean's voice sounded near by.

 _"Shit!"_

She heard footsteps approaching and she quickly stood behind the door as Dean pushed it further open. He stepped into the room and quickly noticed Seth.

"What the fuck?" He raised his voice.

A sharp pain went through his head as her heel connected with it. He went down to his knees and then another spinning heel kick hit him again, sending him all the way down on the floor.

He was groggy and his sight was blurred as he felt a hand in his hair.

"Thank you, Dean, for telling me I'm beautiful," she said in a sweet voice.

Then she planted a quick kiss on his lips and hurried towards the door. She closed it and locked it but let the key stay in the door. She wasn't about to leave them in there longer than necessary. When Roman came by, he could let them out right away.

 _"Roman... where the bloody hell is he by now?"_

She walked to the kitchen and almost laughed as she looked on the counter. They sure hadn't learned their lesson last time. Not only was the key to the handcuffs still there but Dean had been stupid enough to leave his knife there as well. She quickly uncuffed herself before putting both the key and the handcuffs in her pockets and taking the knife in her hand just like the last time.

She made her way through the house as quick as possible but also as quiet as possible. She was on a look out for Roman but she didn't find him until she reached the large hallway. The only room between her and freedom. He was down on one knee with his back to her, lacing his boot.

He stiffened as he felt the knife against his throat.

"I don't wanna hurt you if I don't have to," she said.  
"Keylea..." He started but didn't know what to say.  
"I warned you last night. You should have listened," she said.  
"That you did," he said, admitting to his mistake.

She grabbed his hair with her free hand.

"Now crawl towards the radiator," she said.

He did as he was told while she kept the knife at his throat. Once they reached the radiator by the wall, she took out the handcuffs and dropped them down in front of him.  
"Cuff yourself to the radiator. I can't have you attacking me like last time," she said.  
"You're learning," he said with a chuckle while cuffing himself.  
"You're not considering you left the key and the knife on the kitchen counter for me to take," she said.

She walked over to the table and grabbed the set of keys that were there like last time.

"Nope, you're not learning at all," she said and smiled at him.

She walked over to the frontdoor, unlocked it and opened it.

"Ah, sweet freedom," she said as she felt the air on her face.  
"You won't get far," he growled.

She turned her head and looked at him. She took the key to the handcuffs from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Once you get free, you have two options. You can chase me down and maybe you'll catch me or you can go check on your brothers that are in need of your help as we speak," she said.  
"What did you do to them?" He raised his voice.  
"They're locked inside the room. The key is still in the door so you can get in there without a problem. Seth should be alright once he wakes up but you probably should check and see if Dean has a concussion. I can't always control exactly how hard my heel hits someone's skull and he took it twice," she explained.

She watched as his face turned angry. She walked over to him and stood in front of him just out of his reach.

"We'll get you," he growled.  
"Only when I allow it to happen. Here's the thing, Roman. I've actually had so much fun in here but you boys just don't know how to play nice. Now don't get me wrong, I love being chained up and to feel pain but a shower, some fresh clothes and maybe even a little more freedom would have made me stay longer," she said.  
"Those things are for people. You are our property," he growled.  
"Your car is your property and you wash that when it gets dirty," she said.

He couldn't argue with that logic. It wasn't even that he saw her as his property at all. It was just a last attempt of making her mad but it didn't work. This woman really was crazy enough to handle whatever they put her through. She enjoyed it and seemed to want more, and he knew somewhere deep inside that she could see right through them.

She walked behind him, grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He hissed by the pain. She bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before releasing his hair and walking back over to the door.

"This isn't goodbye," she said with a twisted smile.

She threw the key to the handcuffs close to him and ran out of the door. He stretched his body, used his foot to push the key up to his hands so he could free himself.

Once free of the handcuffs, he was quick to get back up. He rushed to the open door and looked out of it. She was long gone. He turned around and ran through the house to free Seth and Dean.


	8. Miss me, boys?

She had gone straight home for a quick shower and changed her clothes. She couldn't allow herself to rest right away. She had hurried to the arena and waited for them to show. Once they were inside, she had broken into their car and installed a small, basically naked to the eye if you didn't know what to look for, camera on the rear view mirror, and then she had went home again.

She was relaxing in the tub while watching the show on her tablet. After taking down CM Punk a few days earlier, he more or less had disappeared and left them alone. Instead Ryback seemed to be back to try taking them down for what they had done to him and he seemed to be joining forces with Team Hell No.

The feud grew the next following days and she enjoyed watching it from her home. It was great but what she was really looking forward to each day was their car rides to and from the arena. Hearing how they talked about her each day made her smile. She had known all along that there had been more to it than just simple revenge and they didn't hold back when they thought they were alone in their car. Sure, revenge was talked about as well but so was their longing for her and their pleasure in what they had done to her. And then those smiles they each could give when they talked about how she was around them. Sure, they were kind of mad but they were also intrigued and they wanted more. They wanted her.

The feeling was mutural. She wanted them and she missed them. She missed being chained up, held down, called names, hurt. She missed the pleasure that she got out of pain. And she missed the feeling of pride only they had been able to give her. The feeling of being able to show off her scars with pride. Those scars she only a week ago found hideous and would have never shown to anybody, those scars she now studied in the mirror more intensely each day and smiled at.

 _"But for now I just watch you."_

A week went by like that and then the plans changed. To avoid slamming into a big truck that suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, Roman stepped on the brakes harder than ever. The car stopped instantly, throwing everyone forward in their seat. No one was hurt but the small camera fell off the mirror and landed in Seth's lap.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as he picked it up.

She froze at home, waiting to see if they would figure it out.

"That's a camera," Dean answered as he stuck his head out from the back seat.  
"A camera? Who the hell would...?" Roman started but stopped as it dawned on him.

Seth turned the camera and looked straight into it.

"Kaylea? Is that you, little girl?" He asked and smirked.  
The camera got turned to Dean.  
"Not done playing yet, dollface? We knew you were out there somewhere," he said.  
The camera then turned to Roman.  
"We're gonna get you. Believe that!" He said.

And then the signal went black.

 _"Of course you are since I'm willingly giving myself to you."_

She smiled as she closed the program and put the tablet away. Time for the next step.

She stepped foot in the arena next day for the first time in over a week. She made sure no one saw her and stayed hidden until The Shield were in the ring against Ryback and Team Hell No. She waited for the right moment when The Shield were on top and about to win, and then she took a microphone.

They stopped in the middle of the match and looked around as the sound of her laughter filled the arena. The laughter stopped and then she slowly sang the first sentence from the intro song.

"I torture you..."

"Come on down!" Dean screamed like a lunatic but she was nowhere to be seen.

The big screen flashed one simple message for them:

 **MISS ME, BOYS?**

They all stood watching the screen, forgetting about the three men in the ring behind them. Seth and Dean were sent flying out of the ring by Team Hell No while Ryback delievered a shellshock to Roman. For the first time in a very long time, The Shield lost a match.

She chuckled from her hiding place as she saw it all go down on a monitor. She now knew she could get inside their heads and it amused her. She kept watching as a camera crew caught up with the three angry men shortly after.

"Excuse me, Shield, I was wondering if I could get a statement," Byron Saxton said.  
"A statement? Did you not see what happened out there? That little bitch caused us our match!" Seth shouted.

Dean looked straight into the camera.

"I know you're watching, dollface. We're coming for you and we'll get you," he said.  
"And next time you won't get away," Roman added.

She kept doing the same each day. Laughing, singing, flashing the message. The first four days they fell for it and lost their matches due to her distraction but on the fifth day they had finally understood and she wouldn't be coming out. Her voice went over their heads and the message flashed in the background but they kept fighting in the ring.

 _"Finally you're learning."_

She kept it up for another three days without them paying any attention anymore. She knew they heard her and they knew she was somewhere in the building. They had tried searching for her without any luck. She seemed to always be a step ahead.

Meanwhile the feud between them and Ryback and Team Hell No grew and it was about to go down in a cage match. Normally they wouldn't put six people inside a normal cage but there was always a first time for everything and it was about to happen.

She watched as the six men tore each other apart inside the cage. She waited for the right time. She had finally come out from her hiding place and waited near the entrance to the ramp, watching them go at it on the monitor. She finally picked up the microphone and started laughing. Instead of her normal sentence, she sang the ending of the song.

"More pain... got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging..."

And then she dropped the microphone and took off running.

The audience screamed as she came running down the ramp. She jumped up on the cage, catching the eyes of all men inside of it as she climbed her way to the top. Once up there she got to her feet and looked down at them. Roman, Seth and Dean were standing next to each other, looking up at her surprised.

"What are you doing?" Seth yelled.

 _"Yep, it's also gonna hurt this time around."_

She threw herself out in the air, going down towards them to take all three of them out with a crossbody. She landed across them all and they stumbled to the floor together. She curled up with her arms around her stomach. That definately hurt. They were also in pain and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Miss me, boys?" She finally managed to ask.

There was no time to start up a conversation. The match was still going and Ryback and Team Hell No took advantage of The Shield being down. She rolled to the ropes and dragged herself up to stand. She watched as her guys were being beaten up and she couldn't stand for it. This was all fun and games but in the end, she would come to their aid. She would always come to them.

She swung around to give Daniel Bryan a spinning heel kick. He went down and Dean wasted no time but threw himself at him, pounding his fists down on him over and over. She looked at Seth who was in the middle of curb stomping Ryback. She jumped on Kane's back, trying to help hold him somehow as Roman came running in to spear him. It wasn't thought through. Although Kane took all of Roman's weight into his stomach, she crashed into the cage with all Kane's weight on her. She fell to the ground again. She looked up to see all three of them triple powerbomb Ryback.

As all three opponents were down, they made their way over to her. Roman grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder. Dean walked behind Roman and lifted up her head to look at her.

"Dollface, you're one crazy chick," he chuckled.  
"But you missed me, right?" She managed to ask, still short of breath after taking all of Kane's weight on her.  
"Yeah, we missed you," Seth said next to her.

They walked over to the door and the referee opened it. They walked out of the cage. The bell rang and they were announced as the winners. They walked up the ramp, her still hanging over Roman's shoulder. He carried her all the way out of the building and put her on the back seat of their car.

"You're coming back with us," he said.  
"Let's see how long I bother to stick around this time," she said and smiled at him.


End file.
